Vanessa's Space Quest
Vanessa's Space Quest is an unlockable game you can play after passing the entire game of Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: Super Spy. You play as Vanessa and go thourgh different galaxies with a black spaceship to save the universe from the evil alien Mitch from taking over. Since the game is inside Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: Super Spy the game is for the Nintendo Gamecube, Xbox, and the Playstation 2. Story When Mitch's army of evil aliens have been taking over the entire universe the aliens have been invading Earth. After Vanessa hears about this invasion she meets a scientest who has built a spaceship to stop the aliens. She takes the spaceship and must stop the aliens and Mitch before he rules every inch of the universe. On the way of her heroic rescue she meets Meap the alien who decides to help her with her quest to stop Mitch. Then the aliens have been trapping people from different planets including Earth and are taking them to Mitch's Death Ship. Galaxies Toy Time Galaxy #Block Planets #Train Planet #Plate Planet #Screw Planet #Chain Planets #Gear Planets #Cake Planet #Dessert Planet #Frozen Desert Planet #Cookie Planets #The Regurgitator's Doomship Ghostly Ghost Galaxy #Mansion Planet #Cracked Wall Planets #Space Ship Planet #Graveyard Planet #Hallowed-out Planets #Bone Pen Planets #Spooky Speedster Planet #Dr. Doomsday's Airship Armada Dusty Desert Galaxy #Cacti Planets #Pyramid Planets #Maze Planet #Disk Planets #Scorpian Planet #Ring Planet #Pokey Planets #Speedy Sand Planets #Professor Poofenplotz's Robot Spider Freezeflame Galaxy #Snow Field Planet #Snow Fortress Planet #Blizzard Planet #Hot and Cold Planet #Lava Core Planet #Frozen Peak Planet #Ice and Lava Planets #Blistering Core Planet #Summit Planet #Demon Dragon's Flame and Snow Ship Melty Molten Galaxy #Magma Sea #Bowling Lane #Rolling Lane #Mt. Molten #Lava Planets #Disk Planets #Lava Tide Planet #Cooled Lava Planets #U Tower Planet #Kevin Destructicon's Sky High Lava Tower Home Galaxy #Living Room Planet #Ktchen Planet #Dining Room Planet #Bedroom Planet #Bathroom Planet #Backyard Planet #Dr. Lloyd Wexler's Pots and Pans Robot Game Galaxy #Chess Planet #Checkers Planet #Dominos Planet #Board Game Galaxy #Isabelle Garcio-Sharpia's Chess Army Cosmic Cove Galaxy #Cosmic Cove Planet #Twin Falls Planet #Water Maze #Cosmic Cavern #Saturn Planet #Star Bunny Planet #Nega-Doof's Water Maze of Doom Electric Station Galaxy #Abandoned Rocketship Planet #Electrical Field Area #Topman Planet #Topman Tower Planet #Bomb Planet #Dirty Matt's Electrical Field Area Bold Boulder Galaxy #Rolling Stones Planet #Green Crystal Planet #Boulder Planet #Astroid Planet #Flying Boulder Galaxy #The Big Brain's Boulder Generator Garden Galaxy #Apple Planet #Thorn Planet #Dirt Planet #Flower Planet #Curve Planet #Garden Galaxy's Gravity Scramble #Vegetable Planet #Fruit Planet #The Destruct-inator's Fruit Blaster Big Tree Galaxy #Log Planet #Trunk Wheel Planet #Truck Slide Planet #Big Tree Planet #L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N's Planet of Doom Sky High Galaxy #Black Pond Planet #Sky Tower Planet #Instrument Planet #Castle Wall Planet #Windy Windmill Planet #Final Boss: Mitch's Death Ship Gameplay In the game you fly ona spaceship can shoot lasers, go turbo speed, and even can have a force field once in a while. Meap helps you in some levels and to get Meap you have to save Meap from a cage and can use your lasers to beak him out. If Meap gets hit four times by the aliens then you lose him. When you first start the game it automatically gives you 7 lives and if you get hit thirteen times you lose a life. If you finish a galaxy your on a platform and on the right screen you can see your score and on the bottom left you can see your ranking and the rankings are A, B, C, or D. When finishing the entire game you get a trophy that says "Hero of the Universe". Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Playstation Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Pages by MarioPhineas76 Category:Phineas and Ferb games